1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to nipple valves which provide passage to liquid when pressure is applied on the valve and, more specifically, to nipple valves used in animal waterers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that nipple valves can be very useful in controlling the cleanliness and amount of liquid provided. The general premise of operation relies on pressure put on the nipple portion which, in turn, opens a valve through which liquid is delivered. These kinds of valves are available in different sizes and materials, some with filters incorporated.
Often a nipple valve will include an outside portion which is threaded. This portion is then turned on to mating threads of an apparatus on which the nipple valve is to be mounted in order to dispense fluid. Especially in applications wherein a nipple valve is employed in an animal waterer, the nipple valve will need to be removed for repair or for replacement on occasion. Prior art nipple valves have facilitated removal by providing a form of tool grip.
Some tool grips are in the form of a hexagonal flange to provide multiple surfaces for gripping by a wrench. However, these flanges then become the outside circumference of the nipple valve and, therefore, require additional space in which to mount the valve.
Other tool grips have been employed wherein two wrench flats are ground into the valve body. However, these wrench flats must be ground relatively deep to provide a useful flat surface. Such depth creates weaknesses in the valve body which, even when only two wrench flats are provided, may result in cracking or breaking when torque of enough magnitude is applied. In addition, grinding to this depth becomes a hindrance to manufacturing the valves because the grinding process requires a relatively large amount of time. Finally, with only two wrench flats provided, there is only one angle at which the tool can be applied to loosen and remove the valve. Considering the variety of ways such a valve may be used, this limitation in the manner by which the valve can be removed limits the practical uses of the valve. On the other hand, additional flats are not feasible because of the inherent weaknesses which result.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a nipple valve with a tool grip that does not result in structural weakness causing breakage upon application of torque.
It is a second objective of the present invention to lessen the time required for manufacture.
It is a third objective to provide a nipple valve with a tool grip that includes multiple gripping surfaces for application of the loosening tool which results in more possible applications of the nipple valve.
It is a fourth objective to provide a nipple valve with a tool grip which does not of itself present a larger circumference than does the valve body.
The present invention provides a nipple valve waterer with a tool grip which preferably provides multiple gripping surfaces. The gripping surfaces are each semi-circular in depth like an open-ended trough and located in the outer surface of the valve body. The advantages of this construction include providing multiple gripping surfaces such that a tool can be applied from more than one angle; reducing the time required for the grinding process during manufacturing; eliminating flat edges that exist on other gripping surfaces so that the open-ended trough shape acts almost as a guide when applying the loosening tool; and creating gripping surfaces of a depth that does not result in a noticeable weakness during normal installation or removal.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated from the following description. The description makes reference to the accompanying drawings, which are provided for illustration of the preferred embodiment. However, such embodiment does not represent the full scope of the invention. The subject matter which the inventor does regard as his invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the claims at the conclusion of this specification.